Raging Speed: Ask the cast!
by Shadowisepicz
Summary: Yeah, this one, you can ask the cast things to either do with whatever, or my story(ies) Rules! No lemons Try to minimise the swearing as much as possible (nothing like words without the **** censor will just be ignored. Disincluding things like F**K, that is allowed) And ask away!
1. Ask away!

You may ask the following

Shadowisepicz

Sonic

Rage

Shadow

Tails

Knuckles

Any OCs in season 1

Dr. Eggman

Discord 

#any forms of sonic will be a different person, so include those too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud strife asked...

Sonic and Shadow, who is the real one?

So they replied...

Sonic and shadow: ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Werwolf Lover asked quite a few questions, so I will only answer 4.

Who were the ocs in season 1?

Me:Errr...

Rage

Unknown

Aura

Alpha

Alexandra

Who would you want to marry(Sonic)  
Sonic: probablyyyy...Dashie.

Amy was watching in the backround

Amy:GRRRAAAAAAHHH

How did you get your name(Rage)  
Rage: Let me ask Shadowisepicz...

Me: Well, I saw other people had OCs, and I really loved shadow's design, and the color red and blue. So i made Rage, and then added hazel eyes for uniqueness. Then I made his personallity, and realised his color, and personality was similar to anger, exept Rage is a bit calmer, so Rage was the name I picked .-.

How will you feel about meeting Spencer Daniel Ricardo in the My Little Pony stories?(Discord)

Discord: I know your question has been used so many times, but in different ways. I would say a panda is ok, but a red panda? Now that would be great.

(Me: I really love red pandas :P)


	4. Chapter 4

I will just say, anyone that has helped me/ stuck with me from the begining, will have a unique title .-.

The epic Captainawsum9999 asked encrusted in solid gold...(XD) 

Brawl, Street Fighter, or Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Tourney. That's what I want to see.

Answer

OH! That was for the old one, this one you can ask different questions to do with the story.


	5. Chapter 5

The awsum Aura asked, while doing epic corkscrew backflips(XD)

Sonic and shadow, switch shoes with each other and race.

Sonic: Easy!

Shadow: Hmph

(Switch shoes) 

Me:3, 2 ,1 GO!

Shadow goes in a skating position and dosent move, while sonic keeps slipping and doing backflips as he gets propeled in the air

Shadow: How...er...wheres the skating power on these?

Sonic: HELP MEEEEEEEEEE(Backflip accelerates)


	6. Chapter 6

.goshh

I didn't expect reviews this fast! Y U NO REVIEW REGULAR STORY?! Any way, I have to get off now, I have been on too long. I will stary and answer 7 reviews a day, and every night, before I go to bed, I will work on RSTHS2. By the way, the next chapter is almost done.


	7. Chapter 7

Glimpse asked..

Shadow how would you feel if there was another person who looked like you but they were much stronger than you.

So shadow said...

Shadow:That's impossible! I am the ultimate lifeform! FUS RO DAH!

The 2 tailed fox asked...

tails try to build a machine that can swap yours and sonic brains try the others ability's

So Tails said...

Tails: I tried...But that didn-

Sonic: Big boom. And we almost made it. I got to see tails mind, but after that, I had to go to the hospital after seeing too many numbers.

The time controling Unknown asked...

Tails, do you want to be strong like Zangief?  
Sonic, who do you prefer, Ryu or Guile?

Tails answered...

Tails:Yeah, then I could not be called weak by Shadow.

Sonic answered...

Sonic:Ryu, but I love Guiles theme.

Oh and another thing to say,No wait, I forgot...wait NEVERMIND!

Ok so Ill be at the zoo on friday, so expect no chapters then.(During school hours, my school Tutor gruop in Yr7-8 are allowed Lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh yeah, you an also ask the mase 6 .-.


	9. Chapter 9

OMFG MIDNIGHTPULSE987 ASKED THIS, PREPARE TO CLUTCH YOUR BUTCHEEKES XD

Sonic: Ask Amy on a "Romantic Starlight Date" while "Dashie" is watchin' and see what happens.  
Rage: Film what happens and show the rest of the gang.

So these were the replies.

Sonic was sat down next to me, reading the request, when suddenly he stumbled across a review saying...

MidnightPulse987 chapter 6 . 55m ago

Oh this'll be fun...  
Sonic: Ask Amy on a "Romantic Starlight Date" while "Dashie" is watchin' and see what happens.  
Rage: Film what happens and show the rest of the gang.

Before I couls see it, Sonic turned the computer off and threw it outside the window.

"HEY! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!"  
"Hehe..Sorry. Ill buy you a new one."

"good thing I have my phone."

I checked on my phone and read a comment that read the same as what sonic read (Count how many reads there were)

"Sonic, the people want it."

"But...I will get killed! Utterly OBLIVERATED"

Rage then stumbles inside the room.

" I heard that a computer crashed, and then I checked out the story related QnA reviews. I have my best video recorder ready."

"Good Rage. Now Sonic. GOOOOOO"

Later, in Amy's house...

Sonic opens the door , and says hi to Amy.

"Hi"

"Ohhh...Oh, its you. At least you don't have that pathetic horse with you.

Meanwhile

Dashie twitched, as she was flying at high speeds in the air, and instantly changed her path.

Rage could hear that from miles away, and switched his video recorder on.

"This should be good."

Sonic opened his mouth to start talking, when suddenly, a loud boom occured, and Dashie landed next to Rage.

"Skittles with a classic smurf skin! Shhhhh!" Rage hushed.

"Skittles? Smurfs?" Dashie wishpered in confusion.

"Just listen."

Meanwhile, sonic began to talk

"Amy, w...would you like to go on a date?..."

Amy looked at sonic, shocked.

"YES I WILL!"

Back outside the door, Dashie felt rage building up inside of her.

"Fushrohmm...Fushrodhmmm...FUS RO DAH!"

The house was blown away easaly.

Sonic instantly put his hands up

"AHH I DIDN'T DO IT! THE READERS! THEY FORCED ME."

"They, they forced you?" Amy said, also feeling rage build up inside of her

Rage then zoomed the camrea in as Sonic ran in circles while Amy was holding a big hammer, followed by Dashie delibratly flying to the ground, causing an explosion every time that happened

"Y U DO DIS TO MEEEEEE READERS!" Sonic cried

"COME BACK HERE YOU CHEAT!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Rage plugged a USB cable inside my new computer, and put the clip onto it.

"this is so gonna go on YouTube/ponytube"

The rest of the mane six happened to be watching a few requested videoes on ponytube, whes suddenly, a video feed from TheBlazingRage had appeared, resulting in Twilight to view it.

They heard the barbaric scream that blew the house away, and how Amy and Dashie reacted in the end.

After about a month, when the event had long gone, Fluttershy happened to bring it up, when Dashie and Aj were fighting again.

"Fus ro dah.." she quietly said.

"You know Rage, I don't even know why were friends." Sonic last said.

Lazy work, I'm tired

No me gusta nada Algebra porques dificil.-.


	10. Chapter 10

Could strife justified...

Shadow why do you think your the ultimate life form? maybe sonic is the true ultimate life form beacuse he has more form than you have.

So shadow objected...

Shadow: You know, to be the ultimate life form, you must be fused with chaos from the very beginning, right?

(Me: Basically, Sonic had to wait (3?) games to first become super, but shadow became super on his first game. .-.)


	11. Chapter 11

Wolflover asked...

have you ever seen a purple & gold panda bear before?

So Discord answered...

Discord:*sigh* I know this must be one of your OCs, but I must say, that would be ineresting to see. But I still prefer a red panda.


End file.
